In cooperation with Dr. Cook and his associates, our general synthesis of polycyclic ring systems composed of five-membered rings has been extended to novel systems of this kind; it is being applied to the synthesis of naturally-occurring substances. In cooperative work with Drs. Bhatnagar and Singh, treatment of morphine in aqueous HC1 with potassium iodate has been found to yield a new monochloromorphine; it is very probably 1-chloromorphine. If so, the position of the chlorine is unusual. The antibiotics chrysomycin A and B have UV and visible spectra identical with those of compounds 2064A and B studied at FCRC, which in turn are identical with the antitumor antibiotics gilvocarcin V (or toromycin) and gilvocarcin M, whose structures have been established in Japan quite recently. However, the chrysomycins differ from those antibiotics in chromatographic behavior; they contain one additional methyl group in a non-chromophoric C-glycoside side-chain. The chrysomycins are active in a screening test responding to agents capable of interaction with DNA, and act apparently by inhibition of DNA synthesis.